


Autobot Jazz Week: Sunshine

by ToraOkami303



Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just a little angst, M/M, Meister is Jazz's Superhero name, Mentions of character injury, Not Beta Read, Pantera is Prowl's superhero name, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Pantera is the light of Meister’s life.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985018
Comments: 25
Kudos: 25





	Autobot Jazz Week: Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from “You Are My Sunshine” Lullaby version.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some typoes 10/30/2020

Meister hums an upbeat sounding tune to himself as he runs over the rooftops to get to where Pantera was stationed observing the incident from above to dole out strategic advice to the other heroes. Now that the incident is over it’s time to retrieve his sparkmate and head back to HeadQuarters.

“ _ You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine _ ”

He’s not too worried their bond is still silent, Pantera keeps the walls up until they have visual confirmation of each other so there’s no risk of distracting each other from anything they need to wrap up at the end of an incident. Honestly, if the mech had his way the bond would probably always have walls up so Meister doesn’t need to feel the constant ache his sparkmate lives with.

“ _ You make me Happy, When Skies are Grey _ ”

He activates his magnets and starts scaling the tower his bonded will have set up on the roof of. There had been a flier in this incident but that new sharp shooter supposedly shot him down before Pantera could get a target lock to do the same. Sigma for accuracy he claims, hopefully it’s as good as he boasts.

“ _ You’ll never know dear, How much I love you _ ”

He smiles, carefully deactivating a few of the security drones Pantera has set up to stop mecha from doing exactly what Meister is doing, climbing up the wall with magnets. He sub spaces the drones so they don’t plummet to the ground. He’ll reprogram their firewalls and give them back to his mate for use at the next incident.

“ _ Please don’t take my Sunshine away. _ ”

He scampers up the remaining distance vaulting up over the barrier protecting bots from just falling off the roof. His glances around grinning, his spark nearly stopping when he catches sight of the grounded rotary who apparently crashed right on to the roof Pantera was camped on. He has a dagger out before he registers the mech is both tied up and in stasis.

The moment he does he also processes that the new sharp shooter is crouched next to Pantera putting the final mesh wraps around his wounds. Meister quickly darts to their side, as he gets closer he notices Pantera is glaring at the other mech. He slides to the ground taking in the med kit and freezing when he notices the high-energy nanite gel is opened and mostly used.

“Please believe I’m sorry Pantera. I know you're mad and hurt and I’ll do better to track where the mechs will fall as well as targeting them to be taken down I swear.” the sharpshooter babbles worriedly, barely looking up from his work to acknowledge Meister.

“Mech how much of that gel did you use. Did you even open Pantera’s medical ping?” Meister gently, but firmly pushes the mech away to examine his mate’s injuries. If his mate didn’t have such a rare medical condition this would be fine field work. Unfortunately…

“No… Wh- Oh frag.” He freezes as he finally,  _ finally _ opens the medical ping Pantera had sent about a dozen times.

“Yeah oh frag is right. Can’t do nothin’ about it now. Ratch is going to give you a shiny new dent tho.” Meister sighs helping his mate sit up against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl has what amounts to a cybertronian autoimmune disorder which causes his repair nanites to attack his own frame. The treatment for it is to keep his repair nanite colonies low which includes not using fancy nanite gels that then integrate with the bot’s natural colonies.


End file.
